


内战中的钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠

by DyeingMirror



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Discussions, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 关于漫威漫画主宇宙616内战中的铁&虫关系的CP向小论文。是2016年5月入坑补漫画时梳理自己思路的作品，不是科普。
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	内战中的钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠

**Author's Note:**

> 一个思路，不一定对。不是科普，不是科普，不是科普，重要的事情说三次。纯属个人主观解读，CP脑癌入骨，角色厨滤镜百分百，不服不要看。  
> 请自行阅读内战漫画后再读本文。多看漫画，少看二手科普。多看漫画，少看二手科普。多看漫画，少看二手科普。建议购买世界图书出版社出版的三本正版中文漫画（《内战》《内战：美国队长/钢铁侠》《内战：蜘蛛侠侠》）。  
> AO3发布暂时仅作为存档，缺失的漫画截图插图无法补上，多包涵。

我想大约任何人都要承认，内战大事件从头到尾都是一个悲剧。所有我们爱戴的超级英雄都在这场战争中受了伤害。内战中钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠侠的关系也是一个众所周知的悲剧。他们从团结走向分裂，从并肩作战的同伴走向当面互斥的对手。这段关系作为内战中着墨最多的一次立场变动，吸引着读者的视线。那这种变化到底是怎么发生的？谁该为关系破裂负责？这完全是出于其中某一方的正确或错误吗？为了更深地理解角色性格与人物关系，有必要去探究他们各自在内战中的立场和动机。

**一、钢铁侠：大人的傲慢与偏见**

钢铁侠是如何看待内战的？他为什么要坚持领导注册运动？他自己的回答从来都很统一：他早在内战发生很久之前就预见到了它。早于已知的任何人，他第一个认识到超级英雄一定会走向全面注册的未来。新的未来与旧的现实之间存在着矛盾，在某一个节点上必然爆发冲突，而托尼所信奉的主义领导他永远拥戴未来。在他看到注册法案的一瞬间，他便知道这就是内战了，而他有责任去尽量延缓矛盾爆发的时间，控制冲突的规模。在斯坦福惨案发生的时候，他又立刻明白，内战已迫在眉睫，他应该去领导注册，而且只有他能领导注册，如果他不承担这个责任，将会造成极端严重的后果。

可以说，如果将任何一个品质高贵的超级英雄，都放在与钢铁侠一模一样的境遇当中，无论他们自己是否那么坚信注册，他们在理性思考后，都会因为自己的美德而选择去履行这份职责。

所以，我们能看到在整个内战中钢铁侠的行动态度都非常积极。无论是与议员辩论试图阻止法案，还是铁血手段镇压反注册派超英，他都展现出了坦克般一往无前的决断力与执行力。无论他在这个过程中失去了多少东西，遭受了多少非难，也不是没有暗自怀疑过自己，但最终他的决心从来没有过丝毫动摇。因为在他内心深处，他完全认同注册对超英、对人民、对国家而言都是完全正确并且有益的。

被这种强烈的积极性所驱使，他第一时间找到了蜘蛛侠，要求蜘蛛侠帮助他，或者，说直接点，向他效忠。考虑到他当时与蜘蛛侠及其家人的关系都比较密切，而且蜘蛛侠也在超英中拥有一定影响力，这确实是个理所应当的选择了。蜘蛛侠并没有犹豫很久便一口答应了。

钢铁侠从此便对蜘蛛侠寄予了厚望。种种迹象表明，在蜘蛛侠效力钢铁侠期间，钢铁侠确实对蜘蛛侠很是倚重，想要把他作为二把手。在他游说国会、试图延缓法案通过时，他明知道阅历尚浅的的彼得几乎不能在这种政治场合给他任何帮助，甚至还帮过倒忙，他还是一直将他带在身边。在梅婶和MJ居住在复仇者大厦期间，他也对她们十分礼遇和照顾。

正因为如此，他对蜘蛛侠提出的要求，明显要比对其他注册派超英更高。众所周知，注册法案实际上只要求超英在政府登记并受政府管制，并不需要向全社会公开身份。但是钢铁侠为了帮助蜘蛛侠侠摆脱积年的恶名，为了尽可能赢回民众对超英群体的信任、尽可能唤起超英对注册行动的信心，他还是鼓励蜘蛛侠站出来公开身份。他虽然认为公开身份也是正确且有益的，但也知道这确实略有些强人所难，所以他再没有让别的注册派超英也要在镜头前摘下面具、说出名字了。

他对蜘蛛侠的期望尤为严格，所以在蜘蛛侠决定叛逃时，钢铁侠也表现得尤为震怒。在蜘蛛侠叛逃前后，他与钢铁侠共有过三次单对单正面交锋，每一次钢铁侠都很沉痛地对他说，我对你非常失望。足见他是真的愤怒、真的震惊、真的失落。他的怒火来得合情，但并不见得合理。

因为钢铁侠对蜘蛛侠根本没有付出过与他的期望等量的信任与尊重。他私自雇佣钛人暗杀自己来作秀，在蜘蛛侠询问原委时他隐瞒了实情；他不经蜘蛛侠允许便自作主张将他列为突击队员；在蜘蛛侠要求就反物质监狱问题详谈时，他拒绝解释；他给钢铁蜘蛛侠留下后门、通过钢铁蜘蛛侠监视蜘蛛侠的战斗方式；甚至远在蜘蛛侠得到钢铁蜘蛛侠战衣之前，他就在蜘蛛侠的卧室中设置了秘密通讯设备。

从钢铁侠在内战中写下的关于蜘蛛侠侠的手记中，我们还可以发现以下几种情绪。钢铁侠认为：蜘蛛侠侠的判断力尚不足以胜任一个优秀的超英或科学家；蜘蛛侠侠对自己的潜能开发不足，也没有使出钢铁蜘蛛侠的全部实力；蜘蛛侠的博大胸怀有可能阻碍他发挥智慧；蜘蛛侠没有全盘信任钢铁侠，因此对自己的情报有所保留。当然，钢铁侠在这篇手稿中也并不吝惜溢美之词，真诚赞美蜘蛛侠的品质和进步，但我们还是能领会到他字里行间流露出的不满。

蜘蛛侠在复仇者队伍中是一个年轻的新手，军队中对新兵的轻视总是很常见的，而且完全符合规律。但在私人友情上，或者在主副手的关系中，这就可能成为一个大问题了。

但钢铁侠的这种傲慢，并不是来自他对蜘蛛侠的恶意。他对蜘蛛侠从来没有过任何恶意，即使蜘蛛侠后来对他甚至都充满了敌意或仇恨，他也从来没想过要去伤害蜘蛛侠。他的傲慢是他的心理缺陷，他本能上几乎不能信任任何一个超英，不能信任任何人，尤其是在内战中。

钢铁侠在他最初预见到内战时，便立刻召集了光照会，说出了自己的预想。光照会中聚集了最智慧、最有势力的几个超英，相当于超英的G7组织，但即使是这样一群精英中的佼佼者，除了神奇先生外，也没有一个人理解他的想法，甚至还要耻笑、羞辱他。那就更别提其他人，那些还需要他去保护、指引、迁就的人了。

钢铁侠在《内战·坦白》中谈道：“我得到的所有结果不过是妥协和半信半疑的信任。我知道我的恐惧是真的，尽管没有人会相信我。我知道对任何人坦言这件事，都将会得到善意的大笑和敷衍和……因此我没有告诉任何人。”“我做我能做的一切，只求尽快取胜——我知道，这意味着你和我可能再也不会说话了，或再也做不成朋友和搭档了。我告诉自己，我能够接受这个，因为我知道我是正确的，这是在拯救生命。”“我知道世界偏爱弱者，但我会去成为那个坏人。”

钢铁侠在内战前曾在林肯纪念堂沉思，敬佩林肯能冒着满头鲜血去领导内战保卫共和制，并自问是否自己也能有林肯一样的勇气。从一开始钢铁侠就知道自己不会被任何人信任，也就没有想过要为自己争取什么、辩白什么。

既然如此，那为什么蜘蛛侠的叛逃仍然伤害到了钢铁侠？

钢铁侠也在《内战·坦白》中谈及了蜘蛛侠。他说，他在看到注册法案的瞬间，就知道这就是内战，就确切地知道了就此事谁会站在哪一边，“除了彼得。彼得让我吃惊了。”他轻描淡写、一笔带过地说道。

这个未来学家一生都在计算，他千算万算，以为自己算好了一切，但彼得成了这唯一的例外。他主观上根本没想过要控制或者伤害蜘蛛侠，因为他一直真诚地认为彼得天然就会赞同他的理念。是的，这其实也是一种傲慢。内战中的钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠的关系，令人遗憾，有些像是一种不健康的父子关系。父亲真心地爱怜着孩子，但总会自以为是，颐指气使，认为自己对孩子有某种主权，做一些他认为是为了孩子好的错事。

美队曾经指责钢铁侠，“在心里，你是个好人，托尼。但你总觉得自己比谁懂得都多。你本可以成为世上最好的人，托尼……但到了最后，你想要的总是胜过世上一切。”

钢铁侠的傲慢与偏见是多么可恨。这些傲慢与偏见最终深深刺伤了他自己。

**二、蜘蛛侠侠：孩子的天真与浅薄**

与内战中作为双方决策者与领袖的美队和钢铁侠不同，蜘蛛侠扮演着一个普通士兵的角色。支线编剧从他的角度，展现了内战中一名普通超英是如何从注册派倒向反注册派的，由此反注册派获得了大量读者的同情与支持。

蜘蛛侠的一个重要特征在于，他是一位草根出身的超英，日日为最基本的生存问题疲于奔命。维持他与家人的平安生活就是他的第一要务。在这些年的超英人生中，保密身份已经成了他的不可动摇的原则。这并不事关他自己是否认同人民和政府对超英的真实身份有权知情，而是他迫于自己掌握的社会资源不足以保证家人安全，才选择了这唯一的选择。

这种积年累月的惯性成了一种本能，让蜘蛛侠非常抗拒注册。即使钢铁侠、梅婶和MJ这三个他当时最亲近的人都劝解他摘下面具，期望他能用公开身份化解污名、接受赞美，他心里也觉得不能接受。但是，面对他对钢铁侠许下的承诺，面对家人的期望，这些压力还是把没有做好准备的他推向了摄像镜头。“我曾好奇哪个会更难以忍受……是没有人相信你，还是那些爱意足以将你焚尽的人对你过分信任。那不只是爱。那夹杂残忍。”违背自己的原则而行事令他难受之极，甚至呕吐。令这个孩子意想不到、应对不及的巨大的社会压力迅速席卷了他。公开身份并没有让他轻松坦荡，反而压得他喘不过气。

在押送被抓捕的反注册超英转移的路上，他想道：“破天荒头一遭，我被接受了。我出现在公众面前。我站在法律这边，法律也站在我这边。梅婶和MJ都以我为荣。我站在了所有正确事物这一方。但为何事情明明如此正确，我却感觉如此糟糕呢？”这是因为他自己从来没有接受过注册派的理念，也不认为公开身份是一种光荣。保密身份的本能是如此根深蒂固，他根本没有多余的理智来思考其他可能。

后来蜘蛛侠对注册派的一系列镇压反注册超英行动越来越不满，在见识了反物质监狱之后终于决定倒戈，与这让他痛苦不堪的法案决裂。他再一次在电视上主动摘下面具，说道：“有人会说世界上最重要的事莫过于我们的人身安全，但我自小就坚信有些事值得为之而死。”在决战前夕，蜘蛛侠与美队有过一番交谈，蜘蛛侠在这里彻底坚定了支持反注册派的想法。他想道：“在一个永远不会违背自己的信念，永远不会背叛追随他的人的英雄身边，我已不在乎我即将进入的黑暗中会有什么来临。”

他似乎也做好了为了信念而牺牲的准备。然而真的是这样吗？事实上，对他而言，确实有比他自身的生命更重要的东西——家人的安全。他在一头热地彻底与钢铁侠决裂时，并没有想清楚这一点。梅婶重伤让愤怒冲昏了他的头脑，他疯狂地寻仇，痛哭着说愿意为挽回此事而付出一切，指着钢铁侠的鼻子痛斥他是个骗子并要求他负责。

然而钢铁侠对梅婶受伤一事究竟有多少责任？他主观上想要伤害谁吗？首先，从最开始钢铁侠就没有强迫蜘蛛侠一定要加入注册派，一切都是在和平协商中进行的，华盛顿游说国会结束后他甚至派专机送蜘蛛侠回家慢慢考虑，是蜘蛛侠没有理解清楚钢铁侠的理念就答应效忠。其次，是蜘蛛侠自己将家人带出复仇者大厦，才给了暗杀者可乘之机，只因为他自己讨厌钢铁侠，希望他“离梅婶和MJ都远远的”。如果蜘蛛侠听钢铁侠的话，他的家人都将在安全的复仇者大厦中安然无恙。

这个逻辑看起来很清晰，但当时陷入极度悲伤与愤怒中的蜘蛛侠无法厘清这一点。令人奇怪的是，钢铁侠也没有为自己申辩。一旦蜘蛛侠开始把罪责归结于他，他便低头认下。于是，不管是蜘蛛侠自己还是读者，都认同了这个错误就是钢铁侠造成的，不再去重新思考其中的逻辑。诸如此类的场景后来还在其他超英与钢铁侠身上演了无数次。为什么会这样呢？蜘蛛侠与钢铁侠的相似点在于，他们做超英的初衷都来自于对自身“原罪”的愧疚与自责。钢铁侠病得更重的原因在于，他有自我厌恶和自毁倾向。他既不会道歉，也不会为自己辩解。这也是他的心理缺陷之一。如果当时钢铁侠能为自己申辩几句，可能误解不至于发展至此。

钢铁侠的傲慢几乎成了一种有罪的傲慢，而人们通常不会去指责天真。

神奇先生曾对彼得说：“法律就是法律。我真心相信它，我们无论如何都应该支持它。（如果法律有误区，）它最终会被一种有序、合法的途径改正。我们不能仅仅遵守我们喜欢的法律。”而彼得对此的反应是不屑一顾。他想道：“结果正确，并不意味着手段也正当。”“国家的法律判定了谁是对的。即使那法律我们不喜欢，甚至令人作呕。”

是的，当彼得认为法律损害了他的权益、违背了他的原则时，他的第一反应和唯一做法是反抗它。他认为正面反抗自己不赞同的法律是一种勇气可嘉的行为，而不去考虑这将对公共秩序造成什么影响，就像每个人在他这样的年龄时会有的想法一样。钢铁侠认为既然这个政府是由人民选出，人民也支持政府提出的注册法案，超英就应该尊重它，而蜘蛛侠认为注册法案有损超英权益，应该反抗。钢铁侠在内战中的一切努力就是为了尽力斡旋政府与超英，而蜘蛛侠根本不理解为什么要有这样一种角色存在。他从未想过要对握有权势者做出任何妥协，就像他也不愿意接受超英即使摘下面具也有可能幸福地生活。

蜘蛛侠与钢铁侠之间的区别很明显。士兵与领袖，普通市民与精英阶级，这些经济基础上的巨大差异决定了他们世界观的差异。我们可以看出，在整个内战过程中，蜘蛛侠几乎很少主动思考“注册法案本身是何性质”、“注册法案代表了谁的利益”、“注册法案从何而来往何处去”这些钢铁侠一直在思考的问题。与钢铁侠随时准备为更多数人的福祉鞠躬尽瘁，或者美队永远为守护公民权益和自由精神而战不同，他更关心的是自己与家人的权益，还有超英群体的传统。很多时候他之所以对钢铁侠不满，只是单纯因为他不能接受公开身份，不能接受与那些他尊敬的超英们作对。

神奇蜘蛛侠侠#530描绘了两人第一次与国会辩论的情景。在这次辩论中，彼得自作主张的发言被议员抓住纰漏攻击。辩论结束后的一段对话，可以让我们一窥铁虫的“长幼有别”。

托尼：“给你一条应付政客或律师的建议，彼得。把自己也当成他们。别主动说任何事。如果他们想知道更多信息，让他们问你。”

彼得：“所以我刚才弄糟了？”

托尼：“你对权势说了真相。”

彼得：“那有什么错吗？”

托尼：“不，没有错。只是在这里很不寻常。”

**三、时间永远太少**

钢铁侠在内战中非常忙碌，或许是最忙碌的超英。我们可以看到他做了非常多的工作。他除了主持抓捕反注册派超英事宜，与神奇先生共同设计超过一百个行动方案，还要周旋严酷的政府和神盾局，调教蠢蠢欲动的雷霆特工队，安抚义愤填膺的民间组织，安排故去超英的身后事，甚至是拍摄宣传注册法案的公益广告并为其配音。他只求尽快取胜，尽快结束这场悲伤的内战。

这在很大程度上导致了钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠之间的沟通问题。从钢铁侠第一次就内战问题找蜘蛛侠谈话开始，他就一直在强调，时间非常紧迫，以至于蜘蛛侠甚至没有机会了解清楚钢铁侠的理念就参加了战斗（反倒是他倒戈以后有机会彻底了解美队的想法）。后来两次蜘蛛侠对钢铁侠发了大火，一次是未经他允许便将他列入突击队，一次是在他毫不知情的情况下建立了反物质监狱，蜘蛛侠向钢铁侠讨要解释，钢铁侠的回答都是：我没时间，我太忙了。无论蜘蛛侠是否接受他的说法，我们都知道钢铁侠说的是真的。

为什么他要这么急躁？他是否操之过急？如果他放慢推动注册的节奏，是否能减少内战造成的悲剧？

《战争的代价》与《内战猜想》都给出了答案。内战不只是像它表面上看起来那样，是超英与超英之间的战斗，它更是超英与政府间的博弈。如果钢铁侠不来领导注册，或领导不力，政府就会取得行动的主导权。他们会用比钢铁侠的手段更残酷百倍的手段来镇压反注册超英。这不是钢铁侠为了吓唬谁而危言耸听，而是政府早就拟好了执行方案。“你听说过觉醒计划吗？想象一下，天空中布满了哨兵以捉拿我们；我们脑中被迫植入抑制电路，以夺走我们的力量。为全人类进行基因检测，以便政府能在所有潜在超人类出生之前就掌控他们。”战争进入白热化阶段以后，政府甚至会克隆几十个雷神，组成一支普通超英根本无力抵御的军队。

战局根本没有给他们留下时间。

黑暗王朝时期，绿魔诺曼·奥斯本掌权，而钢铁侠正为了删脑逃亡在外。绿魔在搜查托尼的私人物品时发现了这封写于内战初期给彼得的信。一封洋溢着如此真诚的爱与热情的信。

它到底是因为什么原因没有被寄出去呢？

**四、无意识的毒瘾**

既然前文已经说过多次，蜘蛛侠既不理解钢铁侠的理念，也不赞成注册法案，那他到底为什么一开始会选择加入注册派，即使他明知他要因此违背自己保密身份的铁律？

在《战争的代价》中，美队指责钢铁侠：“你才是那个操控人们的人。你对蜘蛛侠侠所做的事简直是毫无良心，任何人都能一眼看出，他极度渴求一个父亲角色，而你把这个角色扮演得彻彻底底，以换来他会为你做任何事。”

也许彼得早就对托尼所给予的疼爱上瘾了。那身亮闪闪的钢铁蜘蛛侠战衣，那次黄昏中的漫步，那些亲密无间的时光……彼得太渴望这样一个亦父亦兄、亦师亦友的角色，以至于托尼一提出要求他便立刻接受了。托尼不止一次给过他拒绝的机会，而他一听到注册是维持他与托尼的协作关系的唯一方式，他就无法说出拒绝。哪怕他后来察觉到了托尼对他的监控行为，意识到他并不完全赞同托尼的全部人格，他也选择了暂时忽略问题，没能及时抽身，以至于让钢铁侠成功破解了蜘蛛侠感应。

蜘蛛侠在正式与钢铁侠握手时说：“你在我们走投无路收留了我。你善待MJ和梅婶，支持着我们。你就像是我的父亲一样。我承诺过我会站在你这边，无论如何。我信守承诺，托尼。做你该做的吧，我会支持你，随时随地。”

他自己没有想过是什么、为什么、怎么样，他选择托尼，只是因为托尼是他的长辈与导师。

而钢铁侠究竟有没有刻意对蜘蛛侠表演亲情呢？面对美队的指控，他的回答是：“彼得是个成年人。他能做出自己的决定。”他自以为自己是在理性上劝服了蜘蛛侠，而不知道这个小跟屁虫只是无法拒绝他的怂恿。

很多人误解内战中的钢铁侠是个可怕的控制狂，但他真的不是。而且他一直在尽自己所能，对所有超英展现出一种开放的态度。在蜘蛛侠叛逃后，他对蜘蛛侠也没有产生过报复心理。在他利用蜘蛛感应制服了蜘蛛侠的那场战斗中，他也放弃了逮捕蜘蛛侠的机会。当晚，察觉到自己已经失去了许多人的信任、有苦说不出的钢铁侠孤独地在家中与酗酒的欲望抗争，后来他倒掉了酒，独坐在扶手椅上，为蜘蛛侠的平安而祈祷……

我是认为内战中的蜘蛛侠侠too young too simple, sometimes naive，但细想想，这或许也是钢铁侠惯的吧。他总是默默去做，很少去说，在做一个保护者时尤甚。他知道那么多可怕的事实、糟糕的预想、沉痛的命运，而他没有把这些肮脏的世故泄露给彼得一个字。他早就知道内战已迫在眉睫，而直到斯坦福事件爆发前夕，他还在安抚蜘蛛侠说，只要我们从国会手中无限争取时间，这整件事就会自掘坟墓的。梅婶重伤后，他本已再没有任何帮助蜘蛛侠的理由了，但他还是冒着被政府发现的风险，偷偷送去了援助。

很多时候一段关系的破裂并不意味着这双方就没有任何友好相处的可能，我们可以想象，如果不是发生了内战这件有着巨大破坏力、可以激化超英间的一切矛盾的事件，铁虫之间亲密的父子师生式关系可以持续很久，因为他们都是真心爱着对方，敬佩着对方高尚的人格。只是人心架桥这东西太过玄妙，任何一个开关没有开对，就可能导致裂缝不断加深直至断裂。然而钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠侠这两个人情商低得可怕，用钢铁侠的话来说就是“我是个nerd，蜘蛛侠侠是个huge nerd”，虽然他这句话是出于对nerd属性的自豪，我却按捺不住想把他暴打一顿的手痒。

可以想见，在钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠侠发展友谊的道路上，他们要如何解决自己身上的混账脾气，跨越种种差异与误解，仍然是二者本人与粉丝们的重要课题。

在文章的最后我想说一点我个人的抱怨。Civil War系列执行编辑、现任漫威副总裁Tom Brevoort和Civil War主线原作者Mark Millar在谈及内战中的钢铁侠时抱怨道，钢铁侠才不是什么反派，但是内战的支线刊太多了，他们没法控制好钢铁侠在所有支线刊中的形象，以至于有些驾驭不好的支线作者，使托尼变得比他们所希望的更邪恶一点。

我认为蜘蛛侠刊显然就是这种支线刊。主线中的钢铁侠对双方所有超英都表现得友善且乐于沟通，但蜘蛛侠刊中的钢铁侠那态度什么鬼啊完全就是个motherfucking asshole，简直让人怀疑蜘蛛侠刊的编剧是不是能力低下，不刻画出一个邪恶反派就没法写超英故事了。而且蜘蛛侠刊的画手也总是把钢铁侠画成那种表情邪恶又有压迫感的狼子野心的反派形象。以至于神奇蜘蛛侠侠#535 与内战#05之间都出现了逻辑龃龉。钢铁侠前脚才在监狱里凶恶霸道地威胁彼得，后脚到了复仇者大厦就能心平气和地要求像成年人一样坐下来好好谈啦WTF？奥斯卡影帝托尼史塔克啊你？？？

最后的最后，代替啰嗦的结语，推荐一首最近几天在听的我很喜欢的乐队写的超英之歌。

_▶ Land Of Confusion_

http://music.163.com/#/song?id=17380620

_This is the world we live in/ And these are the hands we're given/ Use them and let's start trying/ To make it a place worth fighting for_


End file.
